Jutsu Regulations
Description Below is every single Jutsu that we can find that people want the most of. This includes, Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Kirin, Lightning Blade, and various other Jutsu, Dojutsu, or Genjutsu that show up to be the most asked about in this RP, or the ones that are the most questioned as far as usage and availability. S - Rank Jutsu List '''Kirin''' * Kirin is an extremely powerful, one-shot, lightning technique created by Sasuke Uchiha. The user draws natural lightning directly from thunder clouds to supplement the power of their strike and controls it with chakra. Unlike most techniques, which are based on the user's chakra, this one uses the natural lightning, which — as noted by Zetsu — reaches the ground in 1/1000th of a second. * '''This Jutsu is a Limited Supply Jutsu. ''' * '''This Jutsu has to be Council Approved. ''' * '''This Jutsu must be Earned. ''' * This Jutsu is probably the most powerful Jutsu in a single shot. Not only is it bound to a single Chakra Nature, but it is also the epitome of Lightning Release. Meaning, you have to have Mastery of Lightning Release in order to use this Jutsu. * This Jutsu will only be awarded to someone who has earned the right to use it. One who can prove they will not abuse the power given to them by the Council. * This Jutsu can only be used as a last resort. Once you use this, you will be unable to move or defend yourself properly. You will fall under Chakra Fatigue for the remained of the battle. This is not negotiable. '''Creation Rebirth''' * The absolute pinnacle of medical ninjutsu, created by the greatest of medical ninja, Tsunade, it is the ultimate regeneration technique. By releasing the great volume of chakra stored in her forehead at once, the body's cell division is forcibly stimulated by proteins, reconstructing all organs and all tissues making up the human body. The technique itself does not regenerate the old cells, rather it hastens the creation of new ones through division. * '''This Jutsu is a Limited Supply Jutsu.''' * '''This Jutsu must be Earned.''' * Being the pinnacle of Medical Ninjutsu, requires the person who wishes to unlock it later on in the RP, must begin to learn and master Medical Ninjutsu as they progress throughout the Role Play. One must make up their mind as a Genin, to achieve this goal when they have reached the pinnacle of Medical Ninjutsu. This Jutsu will have been trained, and worked on from Genin all the way to completion. * This Jutsu will not be awarded to anyone who has not Role Played out every rank from Genin in the RP. '''Yin Seal: Release''' * After focusing and storing an amount of chakra over a period of time in the Strength of a Hundred Seal on the user's forehead, the user can release any amount of chakra with this technique by dispersing the seal and pumping the stored chakra back into the user's body. * '''This Jutsu is a Limited Supply Jutsu.''' * '''This Jutsu must be Earned.''' * Much like the Creation Rebirth, this jutsu must start from Genin. This Jutsu is foremost in order to use Creation Rebirth at all. * This Jutsu will not be awarded to anyone who has not Role Played out every rank from Genin in the RP. * Once you have released this Jutsu, and combat ends for your character, you are unable to fight for the duration of the battle, unless 15 posts have come and gone with you active in the battle. This is not negotiable. * If the battle ends, and you have used this Jutsu, you cannot enter battle for a single weeks time RP wise. '''Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation (Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei)''' * The Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation is a forbidden technique where, using a living person as a vessel, a deceased person's soul can be called back to the world of the living and bound to it. The vessel will then take on the form that person had in life, thereby reincarnating them to do their summoner's bidding. * '''This Jutsu is a Limited Supply Jutsu.''' * '''This Jutsu has to be Council Approved.''' * '''This Jutsu must be Earned.''' * Edo Tensei is probably one of the most well known Jutsu of the entire Naruto Series aside from Chidori, Rasengan, Byakugan, and Sharingan. Given the fact that it has such the application that it does, it will be given only to those worthy of its usage. * This Jutsu also requires a ridiculous amount of training, before they can actually use the Jutsu. * This Jutsu will not be awarded to anyone who has not earned the right to use it. * This Jutsu must be approved to be used by the Council, and cannot be obtained any other way. '''One's Own Life Reincarnation''' * The user, giving their life force to the target, uses all their chakra as an intermediary. This technique can be used on both the living and dead. Using it on the living can save and restore the target from an otherwise fatal condition but will leave the user greatly exhausted. When used on the dead, the user will find certain death in exchange for the soul of the deceased. While in use, the released chakra shines a pale-blue color, and if the user's own chakra is insufficient, a third party can assist. * '''This Jutsu is a Limited Supply Jutsu.''' * '''This Jutsu has to be Council Approved.''' * '''This Jutsu must be Earned.''' * Considering that this Jutsu gives up the user's own life force for another to be brought back to life, or to be saved if the person is not yet actually dead, but close to it, and given the fact that it has only been used by one other Shinobi in the history of Naruto, this Jutsu will have to be earned. * This Jutsu must be approved to be used by the Council, and cannot be obtained any other way. * This Jutsu requires time, so to give you that time, you are required to post 3 posts before you can initiate the Jutsu. Once the person has been brought back to life, your character dies. This is not negotiable. * If you are using this Jutsu to save someone's life, your character will be no longer able to be a Shinobi, so you must retire your character, and create a new one if you wish to continue to RP. This is also, not negotiable. '''Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets''' * Until Further Notice, this Jutsu is not allowed to be obtained. '''Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal''' * The Dead Demon Consuming Seal is a seal developed by the Uzumaki clan. It invokes the power of a spectral entity known as the Shinigami (死神; English TV "Reaper"; Literally meaning "death god") that can only be seen when it grasps one's soul. Once called upon, the Shinigami hovers behind the user and wraps its left arm with prayer beads, uttering some unintelligible chanting, and after some time a cursed seal appears on its arm. The soul of the summoner is then partially separated from the body and restrained by the Shinigami's hair as it thrusts its arm into the user's chest to grab the soul of its target. At the user's command, the Shinigami then performs the sealing by dragging the target's soul into the user whose stomach is branded with the seal's mark. However, the sealing is double-edged as the user's soul is devoured by the Shinigami along with the target's, both souls trapped for all eternity within the fiend's stomach. * '''This Jutsu is a Semi-Limited Supply Jutsu.''' * '''This Jutsu has to be Council Approved.''' * '''This Jutsu can ONLY be used by Tier 3 Shinobi.''' * '''This Jutsu must be Earned.''' * Considering the nature of this Jutsu, it has be granted a lighter approval ratio than most of the other S-Rank Jutsu present on this list. Due to the fact that the user loses their own life in the process, allows this to be granted usage to a few more people. However, as stated, this can only be granted to Tier 3 Shinobi. (Sage, Kage, and S-Rank) * This Jutsu must be earned. The reason for this is because it is such a legendary Jutsu, that has been around for such a long time. However, given the nature of the Jutsu itself, it will only be granted to those who have been approved by the Council. * This Jutsu takes 2 posts to summon, but once it is done, your character dies. This is not negotiable. * '''Counter: '''Due to the nature of the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, those whose souls are sealed away by it cannot be reincarnated. However, there is a way to break the seal. The procedure involves invoking the Shinigami using a mask from the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple. From there, the act of the deed is potentially fatal as the summoner cuts the Shinigami's stomach to release the trapped souls. However this wound to the Shinigami is reflected on the invokers body. The souls are then released from the Shinigami's stomach. * '''Countering will not be allowed unless the user also has the ability of this Jutsu, and Edo Tensei.''' '''Flying Thunder God Technique''' * '''Created by the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju. '''To activate this technique, the user places a special seal or "technique formula" (術式, jutsu-shiki) to mark an intended destination. After this is done, they can at will enter a dimensional void that instantaneously transports them to the location of the seal. The mark can be applied to almost any area through brief physical contact, including an opponent or other surrounding feature. Because this technique is able to affect anything that is in contact with the user or somehow connected to their chakra, they can also use this technique to teleport other objects or people, though the size of the object dictates the amount of chakra required. As Minato also noted, the marking formula never disappears from a marked target. The technique is apparently extremely complex as lesser skilled users need to work together to perform it. * '''This Jutsu is a Limited Supply Jutsu.''' * '''This Jutsu has to be Council Approved.''' * '''This Jutsu can only be performed by Jounin (After quite a considerable amount of training) or Higher.''' * '''This Jutsu must be Earned.''' * This is the Jutsu that made Minato Namikaze as famous as he was in the Shinobi world, giving him the name Yellow Flash. This is the fastest Jutsu in terms of speed for a Shinobi available. Nothing else is as fast. The only Jutsu that even comes close to the speed of Flying Thunder God is Body Flicker. However, in combat, the only Jutsu that can get very close to this Jutsu is Lightning Straight, performed when a Master of Lightning Release is in their Lightning Release Chakra Mode. * This Jutsu must be Earned. Given the fact that this Jutsu is as predominantly faster than any other Jutsu, someone could easily take advantage of its usage in a fight. * This Jutsu can only be used every 3 Posts, after the placement of your marked weapon, or you have marked your target or target spots. * You may only use this Jutsu 5 times in a single battle. This is not negotiable, so use it wisely. '''Lightning Cutter''' * According to Might Guy, it gained its name after Kakashi split a bolt of lightning with it. Because the Chidori is already powerful on its own, the Lightning Cutter requires better chakra control, which is exemplified in its appearance. The Chidori appears as simply a mass of white electrical chakra in the user's hand, while the Lightning Cutter is more focused (and blue in the anime). In Part I, Kakashi is limited to using it four times in one day, but by Part II, he can use it at least six times in one day. * '''This Jutsu is a Limited Supply Jutsu.''' * '''This Jutsu has to be Council Approved.''' * '''This Jutsu can only be performed by Jounin (After quite a considerable amount of training) or Higher.''' * '''This Jutsu must be Earned.''' * Lightning Cutter is the more enhanced, and stronger version of the Chidori. Where as a lot of Jutsu Releases can be seen, the Chakra emitted from this Jutsu can physically be seen by the naked eye, even without a Dojutsu to assist. As stated by Zabuza, the Demon of The Mist during the Naruto Series. * This Jutsu, once allowed to be learned and once it is completed, can only be used 1 time per day. As you Role Play with it, gradually, you will be allowed 2, 3, 4, and 5 times per day. However, during combat, you can only use Lightning Cutter a grand total of 3 times. This is to ensure it is not abused, and someone calls you on hackusations, or god modding. That would not be cool. This must also be trained over time. This is not negotiable. '''True Wind Release: Rasenshuriken''' * By manipulating the wind-nature chakra of the Wind Release: Rasengan, Naruto was able to create four large points, causing the Rasengan to take on the appearance of a giant fūma Shuriken, with the Rasengan in the center remaining a perfect sphere. The technique gives off a loud screech-like noise during and after its formation. In order to perform it, Naruto requires the aid of two shadow clones; he provides the chakra, one clone is responsible for the shape transformation, and the other provides the nature transformation. * '''This Jutsu is a Semi-Limited Supply Jutsu.''' * '''This Jutsu has to be Council Approved.''' * '''This Jutsu can only be performed by those of Jounin level, who have mastered Wind Release, and Rasengan. (Release Variations to be approved by Council)''' * '''This Jutsu must be Earned.''' * Rasenshuriken is one of the most powerful Wind Release Jutsu around. It has the ability to really cause some major damage. As such, it is on a Semi-Limited Supply because anyone can use it once they reach Jounin, and have Rasengan. Not everyone will have Rasengan, but those who do will probably want to learn this to cusp their mastery of Wind Release. (Also allowed other Natures as well, given permission by Council.) * When you first use it, you can only use it 2 times. This is not negotiable. Only after training, and recovering multiple times in the hospital, can you start working on a 3rd shit. However, this Jutsu causes so much damage to your arm, that you will be training a long time. A - Rank Jutsu List